


Food poisoning

by Robronlover96



Series: illness, Sickness, and Medical Series [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Caring Aaron, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food Poisoning, M/M, sick robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert has food poisioning.





	Food poisoning

They walked in through the door, they had just been out for a meal in town. Which was really nice, it was just the two of them, no one to bother them. 

Aaron had a steak with chips, with a beer and Robert had chicken curry with Naan bread and a beer is well. 

They took their heir shoes off by the door and after that they both made their way over to the living room. Where they sat down on the sofa, 

Robert reached over and he picked up the remote that was on the coffee table. And he turned the T.V on, 

Robert flicked through the channels. And he put a random T.V show on, 

After that he put the remote down on the coffee table. And then he pulled Aaron into

his side, and Aaron rested his head against Robert's shoulder. 

And then they both turned their heads and they watched what was on the T.V, 

They we’re about halfway through the movie. 

when all of a sudden Robert started to feel nauseous. and his limbs started to ache really badly, then he started to sweat profusely and he felt like he was inside an oven. but at the same time he felt really cold, 

The next thing he knew his stomach started to do somersaults and a couple of seconds later a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. and he wrapped an arm around his stomach, 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows 

"You okay?" he said,

Robert groaned. 

"I don't feel too good" he said.

Aaron knew that Robert didn’t like to admit when he was feeling ill, because he didn’t want to feel vulnerable. so he really must be feeling awful if he’s telling him that he don’t feel good. 

He gave Robert a sympathetic look,

”I’m sorry” he said putting his hand on Robert’s knee and rubbing it gently. 

“What hurts?” Aaron asked a second later, 

“I feel really nauseous, I’ve got really bad stomach cramps” Robert Said “my legs and arms ache really badly and I’m really hot but cold at the same time” 

“Do you feel like you want to be sick?” Aaron asked. 

“Not at the moment” Robert responded, 

“Ok” Aaron Said. 

And they continued to watch the T.V. 

All of a sudden Robert turned and he could feel his stomach contents coming up his throat. 

He stood up from the sofa rather abruptly. and he ran upstairs, 

Aaron turned the T.V off and he went upstairs to where Robert was, 

He entered the bathroom. and he saw his husband doubled over and expelling his stomach contents into the toilet,

he walked over to where Robert was. he kneeled down beside him, and he put a hand on his back.

“It’s okay” he said soothingly as he rubbed circles into Robert’s back “just let it out” 

He said as his husband continued to empty his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl below him. 

After a few minutes, he stopped retching into the toilet.

“Finished” Aaron asked,

Aaron tipped off some toilet roll. 

”Here” he said as he handed Robert some toilet paper,

Robert took the toilet paper off of Aaron. he wiped away all the sick from around his mouth, 

and then he put it in the toilet, and then Aaron flushed it, 

“Do you want to go to bed'' he asked,

Robert nodded in response.

''Yeah'' he said,

Aaron stood up from the floor. And then he helped Robert up into

a standing position, and then they walked to the bedroom.

They entered the bedroom and he helped Robert over to the bed, where he helped him down into a sitting position. 

Aaron fluffed the pillows up. and then he helped Robert sit back so that he was led against the headboard, 

After a second Aaron spoke up.

''Do you want anything?'' he asked. 

“Water” Robert responded,

Aaron nodded and then he picked up one of the bottle of water they kept by their bed in case of an emergency. 

”Here” he said as he handed his husband the bottle, 

Robert took the bottle off of him. and he drank about a quarter of it, before he decided he'd had enough. 

Aaron took the bottle off of him, and he put it on the bedside table for the next time he wanted it. 

"Do you want the T.V. on?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded timidly, 

"Yeah" he said just above a whisper.

Aaron picked up the remote off of the bedside table and he turned the T.V. on, 

“Want do you want to watch” Aaron asked.

”Whatever” Robert responded, 

Aaron nodded.

”Ok” he said and he put some random movie on, 

And they they focused their attention on the T.V, 

After several minutes Aaron spoke up. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked not adverting his gaze away from the T.V.

“No better than I was before” Robert Said,

”Anything can i do?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah there is one thing” Robert Said,

”Anything..” Aaron Said. 

"Could you... could you rub my stomach" Robert said, 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Yeah of course" he said,

Aaron pulled Robert's shirt up to his ribs. and then he started to rub circles into Robert’s stomach gently, 

"Is that better?" Aaron asked. 

Robert nodded in conformation, 

"Yeah a little" he said. 

Aaron nodded, and he continued to rub his husbands stomach gently as they watched T.V, 

Ten minutes later Robert's stomach churned violently and he could feel his stomach contents starting to make It's way up his throat.

Robert into an upright position. 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, 

“Are you alright?” he asked concern laced in his voice, 

"M' going to be sick again" Robert managed to get out, without losing his stomach contents. 

Aaron picked up the trash can from down beside the wall. he walked back over to the bed, and he handed it to his husband, 

Robert gagged a couple of times. he doubled over and then he retched into bin.

A rogue tear tear slipped down Robert’s cheek,

”Sssh, Sssh it’s okay” he said soothingly as he rubbed circles into Robert’s back. 

Tears continued to cascade down his cheeks, as he emptied his stomach contents into the bin, 

''I... I hate this..'' he cried. 

''I know you do'' Aaron said sympathetically as he continued to rub circles into Robert’s back ''I know you do''

They stayed like that for a while. Aaron gently rubbing circles into Robert’s back and murmuring comforting things into his husband’s ear, as he continued expelled his stomach contents into the toilet, 

After few minutes later Robert stopped emptying his stomach contents into the bucket. 

He took his head out of the bucket and he leaned back against his husband, 

"Better?" Aaron asked suddenly. 

Robert nodded timidly.

"Yeah a little" he said, 

Aaron took the bucket off of Robert and he put down by the bed for next time. 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up

"Can i have some more water" he asked,

"Yeah" Aaron said and he gave Robert the bottle of water, 

Robert drank a little and then he gave it back to Aaron. and Aaron put it on the bedside table, 

“You okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah” Robert responded, 

“Can I have a cuddle” He Said.

”Yeah course” Aaron said, 

Robert led down so that his head was on Aaron's chest.

Aaron took his arms and then he wrapped them around his husband,

And then he gently combed his fingers them through Robert's hair. Just the way

he knew he liked it, 

After a few seconds of doing this. the room filled with soft snores, 

Aaron leant down and then he pressed a kiss to the top of Robert’s forehead. 

“Love you” he said just above a whisper,

And with that. He led down next to his husband and then he drifted off to sleep too, 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for stories or fics,  
> That you would like me to write.
> 
> Please just write them down in the comments section below or you can message me on tumblr  
> my account is: Jenny grindle, 
> 
> Or if you just want to talk. that's okay too, 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
>   
> Jenny :)


End file.
